Plan de una Sola Noche
by Miss Little Doctor
Summary: Perdonen lo borre por accidente.


Plan de una sola noche

Aquí estoy viendo tu foto una vez más, aun faltan 3 horas para tu boda con ella, mi hermana, y no puedo evitar sentirme triste. Tampoco puedo decirte "¡No te cases por favor! ¡Te amo!" o "¡Hola! Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, no te cases con Kikyou" porque de todas formas, el resultado sería uno solo: el rechazo y el infierno en carne viva.

Aun me acuerdo cuando nos conocimos en Stamford, coincidimos en muchas clases de los estudios generales, la vivíamos peleando hasta más no poder.

Era una pelea constante de egos: Tu "Inuyasha-Don perfecto- Taisho" como yo te solía decir para mis adentros, eras bueno en todo: El mejor promedio de la promoción, el presidente de tu fraternidad "Alpha-Delta-Lambda" (y si le agregamos rico, becado y guapo). Solo te faltaba la chica adecuada para darle la cereza a tu pastel.

Yo era de uno de los mejores promedios, no pertenecía a ningún tonto grupo perteneciente al sistema griego, y tampoco era guapa para que te fijaras en mí- Es más me decías "Tornillo de lente" de lo bajita que era-, vivía en una residencia a 15 minutos de la universidad y tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo en un café como mesera. A penas teníamos 3 meses de entablar 2 palabras como máximo, pero ganas no me faltaban de ser tu amiga.

Después de año y medio yo me iría a estudiar artes culinarias a Francia y tú te irías a estudiar Literatura en Londres. Solo Dios sabría si te volvería a ver.

Pero solo en clase de historia, cuando nos volvimos compañeros de trabajos, fue que pudimos mejorar nuestra relación. Entre nuestras idas a estudiar pude conocer a tu familia… durante ese tiempo ¡me sentí tan feliz! ¡Tenía una esperanza de que con el tiempo te enamoraras de mí!

Pero cuando tú viniste a mi casa por mi cumpleaños. mi vida comenzó a desmoronarse por completo.

Conociste a mi hermana, y comenzaste a preguntarme sobre ella, me pediste que te ayudara a conquistarla porque te habías quedado prendado de su belleza y su manera de ser. Claro tenia que haberlo previsto, Kikyou siempre la más bella, la más amable, tenía miles de pretendientes ¿y yo? Nada. Tal vez yo opté por no serlo o, tal vez opté por buscar mis propios logros y así tener mi lugar en el mundo.

Te ayude en lo que pude y con el tiempo empezaron a salir. No podía negarte la felicidad a costa de la mía.

Pasó un año y me citaste en el café al que acostumbrábamos ir.

-"Le pediré a tu hermana que se venga a vivir conmigo"_ Dijiste con mucha emoción, pero luego notaste en mi cierta mueca de amargura- Kag, Oye ¿qué ocurre?

Intente borrar mi mueca, y la cambie por una sonrisa- Nada Inu, no pasa nada. Solo estoy pensando en otra cosa_ mentí, tenía que hacerlo

Intentaba estar feliz, pero por dentro me estaba muriendo, te conocí primero y me enamore de ti al instante. Me atrapaste con tu carácter irritante y tus quejas, con tu sonrisa completa y tus ganas por defender a las personas que más amas ¿sabes lo peor de todo? No lo pude evitar. ¿Y ella? Solo dos segundos y ya andabas tras sus huesos.

Mi hermana aceptó de una vez, estaba tan feliz porque iba a compartir con el hombre que ama. Solo faltaba una semana para la graduación y yo me iría a París de una vez y por todas.

26 de Febrero del 2002. Nuestra graduación y después de esto no te volvería a ver. Decidí no ir y graduarme por secretaria.

Busque todas mis cosas y tomé un taxi al aeropuerto.

Después de 9 años, ambos con 27 años, con una carrera y toda una vida por delante. Yo era una de las mejores chefs de todo New York, pero de tu vida no sabía nada.

12 de Junio del 2011, me di cuenta de tu trabajo cuando nos encontramos en el restaurant donde yo trabajaba. Tú eras el crítico que iba a publicar la reseña sobre el restaurante, de ti dependía la reputación del "Crush 29".

Pediste Hablar con el Chef- o sea yo- y allí no podíamos creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Te fuiste y me enviaste con el camarero una nota "A recordar viejos tiempos ¿no? Café + Kag + Inu = Sturbucks 18:00 ¿OK?". Sonreí de verlo, parecía que nada entre nosotros hubiera cambiado.

Hablamos por horas e, incluso, me llevaste a casa. Permanecimos en mi apartamento por 3 horas más hablando…

-¡Por cierto! ¿Qué fue de tu relación con mi hermana?_ pregunté con cierta curiosidad

-¿No te contó Kikyou? ¡Nos casaremos en septiembre!_ Anunciaste como si hubieras encontrado la cura del cáncer

Si antes mi corazón se roto en 2, ahora se volvió nada. 9 años entre amigos, citas, y toneladas de chocolate para medio establecerlo ¡a la basura!

Te fuiste y solo me quedó la soledad y la foto que nos tomamos en la plaza de la universidad con tu nueva cámara. Es la única foto que tengo de nosotros dos.

Pero me harté de ser siempre la tonta. Si no puedo tenerte toda la vida, aunque sea te tendré por una sola noche y de allí no me verás más nunca.

Investigué con mi amiga Sango, donde mis hermanos Miroku y Kouga iban a hacerle la "Despedida de Soltero" a Inuyasha. Le pagamos el doble a la prostituta que iba a seducirlo esa noche, para que yo tomara su lugar.

30 de Agosto

Estaba nerviosa, mis piernas temblaban en la silla de caoba, estaba perfectamente maquillada, me he puesto el disfraz de enmascarada, mi cabello negro azabache con rayos azules estaba con pequeños rizos y mi boca pintada de rojo.

"-Kag, ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? Después de esto no hay vuelta atrás"_ me advierte Sango con cierta preocupación

-Estoy más segura que nunca_ anuncie con mucha certeza

La música resonaba por todo el lugar y, aunque el ambiente atestaba a cigarro y alcohol, empecé a bailar sensualmente por todo el lugar. Los hombres no paraban de silbar y de gritar a mí alrededor y tú, como buen hombre, no fuiste la excepción.

Luego de ir elaborando mi danza del desprendimiento de ropa, me tomaste por la cintura y me robaste un beso apasionado y largo.

Poco a poco nos fuimos desvistiendo y entre caricias y besos me hiciste Tuya. Quisiste quitarme el antifaz pero yo no te deje.

Eran las 5:00 a.m. y me fui a escondidas y solo me quedó el recuerdo de nuestra noche de pasión.

15 de Septiembre, me he empezado a sentir mal. Todo el tiempo ando sensible, como de todo y me entran antojos de cualquier cosas, eso si, sin olvidar que ahora mi residencia actual es el baño de todas las veces que he vomitado.

Entre al baño nuevamente con una prueba de embarazo en la mano. Efectivamente era azul, eso quería decir que había presencia de hormona gonadotrofina coriónica humana. En conclusión, estaba embarazada.

Me toqué el vientre con suma alegría, un hijo de él y mio. Tenía que planearlo todo, no podían saber de la existencia de mi bebé ni de mí. Fingiría mi muerte y me cambiaría de identidad y me iría a lo más lejos posible del país.

19 de Septiembre

Ya estaba todo listo, moriría supuestamente mientras ellos están de luna de miel, y yo sería victima de una barricada en Queens, solo faltaban 3 horas para tu boda. De solo pensarlo me dolía el corazón y sentía como me iba rompiendo poco a poco.

No tenía el valor de decirle a la cara a Inuyasha que yo era la misteriosa chica con la que tuvo relaciones el día de su despedida de soltera, ni tenía el valor de decirle a mi hermana de que yo estaba enamorada de él y de que estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que ella amaba.

No puedo obligar a amar a alguien, ni mucho menos puedo atarlo con una vida que no tiene la culpa de mis irresponsabilidades ni las de él.

19:00

Ya estamos en la iglesia y tú esperando, con una de tus hermosas sonrisas, a la chica de tus sueños.

De pronto, el cuarteto de instrumentos de cuerdas empezaron a tocar "el Canon en D mayor- de Pachelbel", dando a entender que había llegado el momento esperado por todos.

Dieron sus votos con tanta devoción que me dieron ganas de salir corriendo y chocar con el primer camión que encontrara. Terminó la ceremonia y en la recepción me llamaste…

_-Kagome, gracias por todo_ Dijo con una sonrisa_

_-de nada_ respondí con una alegría falsa_

_Todo paso tan rápido, salí un 21 de Septiembre al aeropuerto, asegurándome de que mi plan saliera a la perfección. Seguro sufrirían bastante, pero nada sería comparado al infierno al que estuviéramos viviendo Inuyasha, Kikyou y yo si hubiera dicho la verdad. Las únicas persona que sabía de esto eran mi hermano Miroku y mi amiga Sango… Después de esto todo sería un nuevo comienzo tanto para mí como para mi bebé…_

_23 de Diciembre_

_Estaba en mi casa en rousseau, Francia. Era modesta y pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para una madre embarazada de 4 meses. Todos los días era lo mismo: me paraba a las 7:00 salía y ordeñaba a Colette (mi vaca) para comenzar a hacer el desayuno; después a las 9:00 me disponía a ayudar a la Señora Kaede Gabanelli, mi vecina y casi mi abuela, con los quehaceres de su casa- que si cocinar, limpiar o cortar algunas verduras para preparar los alimentos del batallón de chicos que tenia por nietos; llegaba a casa e intentaba alimentarme bien por el bebé y al anochecer me iba a dormir. No había mucho que hacer en un pueblito lejos del alocado mundo de la ciudad, como Lyon o París. _

_Eran las 20:30 y estaba empezando a oscurecer, de pronto un golpe fuerte se escuchó en mi casa, era alguien llamando a la puerta…_

_-¡Ya voy!_ Anuncié con rapidez, pero por más rápido que yo hubiera querido ir, iba a ser imposible. La panza no me deja_

_Cuando abrí la puerta y vi la persona que estaba detrás de ella, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Un hermoso fantasma al cual me hubiera gustado olvidar…_

_-I-i-nuya-sha_ Balbucee con puro nerviosismo_

"_¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo supo de mi paradero?" pensé en mis adentros_

_-¿Puedo pasar?_ Preguntó con seriedad_

_-Claro, adelante_ Le respondí_

_Lo llevé al comedor, hasta ahora el único lugar decente para visitas que tengo. Llevaba una gabardina puesta y un semblante muy pesado. Se sentó en la silla de madera mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada el lugar._

_-Perdona que no tenga nada para o- _

_-Kagome, sé que estas enamorada de mi y que estas esperando un hijo mio. Lo se todo._ me interrumpió – Incluso de tu plan_

Sus palabras resonaron en mí como si hubiera entrado en una gran campana de bronce y la hubieran golpeado…

_-Inu, no sé de que hablas de…_ Mintió_

_-¡No mientas!_ Interrumpió con rabia- Sango me lo dijo todo ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes? ¡Todos sufrimos por ti!_

**_-¿Y crees que yo no he sufrido por ti? ¡Estoy enamorada de ti desde que entramos a stamford! Cuando nos hicimos amigos no perdí la esperanza ni por un segundo de que te enamoraras de mí, pero todo se fue al caño en cuanto le viste el culo a mi hermana… intenté olvidarte en esos 9 _años que me fui a estudiar en parís_, pensé que si había logrado verte solo como un amigo._**

_**Pero cuando nos volvimos a ver volviendo a nacer todas esas emociones en mi corazón, y peor me sentí cuando supe que te casabas con Kikyou. Pero ¿Quién era yo para impedirte la felicidad a ti y a mi hermana? ¡Nadie! Solo tu compañera de la universidad y la hermana de tu –ahora- esposa.**_

_**Por eso me harté planee estar contigo aunque sea una sola noche a tu lado, Sango me ayudó en todo. Yo estaba consciente de las consecuencias, excepto por la parte en la que ni tu ni yo nos cuidamos, sabía que terminaría con el corazón destruido y tu feliz con Kikyou. Cuando me di cuenta de mi embarazo, decidí irme del país. Y así nadie se daría cuenta de mi error ni sentirías atado a este hermoso bebé que crece dentro de mí.**_

Quise irme y acabar con mi humillación pública frente al hombre que amo, pero en cuanto intenté hacer el más mínimo indicio de escapar, me apretó más fuerte y me besó. Sus labios eran cálidos y dulces, tal y como los sentí en aquella noche, su lengua se adentro en mi boca y empezaron a jugar las dos al mismo compas. Después nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Discúlpame por mi estupidez y por favor se feliz a mi hermana_ le rogué con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en los ojos

-No puedo_ negaste

-¿Por qué? No entiendo_ respondí confundida

**-Porque a quien en realidad amo es a ti Kag_ declaró con toda la seguridad del mundo**

En ese momento mi vida se congeló, y no quise escuchar más…

**-Siempre estuve enamorado de ti. Todo lo que ves aquí es un engaño. Mi esposa, tu, este estúpido plan. TODO**

-¿Qué? No te entiendo_ Dije con mucha confusión

**-Si te acepto que me enamore de Kikyou, pero eso fue hace 9 años. Cuando termine mis estudios e literatura ya había terminado con ella. Pues le había confesado que estaba enamorado de su hermana. Me hice crítico culinario, solo para poder encontrarte, es más hasta ella me ayudó con todo. Te dije todo lo del matrimonio para ver como reaccionabas, yo sabia que estarías trabajando en ese restaurante. Pero me hiciste llegar al extremo de contratar un actor para fingir un matrimonio ¡solo unas horas antes de la ceremonia me lo hubieras dicho y te hubiera explicado todo! Y luego sucedió lo que tu accidente… Crei que me vida se fue contigo… pensé más de una vez en acabar con mi vida. Pero afortunadamente Miroku y Sango me contaron de tu… INMADURO, ESTÚPIDO Y ABSURDO PLAN DE HACERTE PASAR POR MUERTA Y LLEVARTE A ¡MI HIJO O HIJA A OTRO PAÍS! **

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tantas veces que rogué al cielo que todo fuera mentira, que no se iba a casar con ella. La presión que me exigía su sermón apenas podía soportarla, y después todo se volvió oscuro…

Sentí el olor del alcohol recorrer mis fosas nasales, el olor era tan fuerte que desperté en el acto. Cuando abro los ojos, pienso que es una ilusión lo que estoy viendo. Esa mirada dorada a la cual siempre me he sentido atrapada desde el momento en que lo vi.

-¿Estas bien Kag? ¿Cómo esta el bebé? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Te duele..

-¡Hey! Ya calma estoy bien_ interrumpí tratando de calmar su ansiedad- Solo dime que esto no es un sueño_ suplique - ¿Estas enojado?

Inuyasha se acercó a mi y deposito en mis labios un suave beso- No es un sueño, **Y ¡Si estoy enojado por haberme apartado de tu vida! así que te recomiendo que me des espacio en esta cama o buscaremos una más grande.** **porque no te pienso dejar escapar ¿me entendiste Kag? _ me advirtió con cierta diversión en sus palabras **

-Si entiendo perfectamente ¡Uy! Mira como tiemblo!_ lance una burla bastante jocosa mientras me acercaba a sus labios.

Si antes decía que el resultado sería el mismo: El rechazo y el infierno en carne viva.

Ahora puedo decir, que estas decisiones me llevaron al final a la felicidad

Hola, este es mi primer one-shot. Espero y les guste

chauuu


End file.
